Your Safe
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: -For the memory of 9-11- Amy is at Twin Towers trapped! Sonic will answer the call! But is he too late? One-Shot Sonamy of course. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Your Safe

Sonic had been just scrolling around the channels of the TV when he saw it, Twin Towers were coming down and he only got a 10 second look before the phone rang, in less then a second, Sonic answered.

"Sonic is the name and speed is my game. How can I help you?" He asked as he answered, he heard sobbing but it was familiar.

"M-m-mr. S-sonic?" It was Cream, the sweetest 6 year old you would ever meet, was in tears.

"Cream? What's wrong!?" He asked.

"I-it's M-miss A-a-Amy, I- t-think she's in the towers..." Sonic's eyes widen. Amy? At Twin Towers? No!

"W-what!? Cream you have to be joking!" Sonic said.

Cream only just cried harder and said, "She said that she was going to be right back. You know she loves the towers, please hurry Sonic!" And a second later Sonic was out the door, heading out to find Amy, the girl who he has cared most for since he met her.

"Amy..." He whispered.

As the towers came to view. He saw one of towers starting to fall over and also saw lots of people who were already out watching.

He tapped a random person's shoulder and saw it was Tails.

"Tails? Are you okay? Where is Amy?" He asked.

"Sonic! You need to hurry, Amy is in the other tower! Trapped! She pushed me out before I got trapped as well!" He said as tears came to his face.

He nodded to his best friend and as he was about to go in someone stopped him. He turned to see a police man.

"I'm sorry you can't go in." He said.

"Look, my friend is in there, trapped, I need to get out! The tower is already starting to come down!" Sonic augured back.

"But sir!" He was interrupted by Sonic already leaving there and running up the stairs.

"AMY!" He called.

There was silence.

"AMY!" He yelled louder.

"Sonic!" He heard someone yell back.

He ran to the voice and started pulling off pieces of wall as quickly as he can. As Any became visible Sonic grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest.

"Sonic! I..." She started. But Sonic had a different idea. He picked Amy up into his arms and jumped through open window. Amy screamed, but Sonic didn't care. He soon landed safely on the ground and slowly put Amy down next to him.

"Oh Amy, that was close." He said.

"S-sonic..." Amy said quietly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you really there? Or am I dead?" Amy asked with her eyes closed tightly.

"Your alive, trust me, your safe." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your safe."

Really short but I wanted to get it up before midnight. I just need to tell you guys stuff.

The Move is something I'm doing for school and will be posted once I'm done.

The Unforgiven is after that

A different Cinderella is coming soon

A robstar one-shot coming soon

And other things as well, questions? PM me or review.

Later Skaters

R&R


	2. Message to the reviewers

Okay okay!

Ever since I've posted the 'Your Safe' fanfic, everyone started to just say that it was horrible. Let me tell you the story of how it was made.

I was pretty tired when I woke up. Like always, I stayed up till midnight or something like that because I stayed up with homework/reading so as I went to school and I came to my Orchestra class. I heard on the announcements that it was 9/11.  
At my school, on 9/11 we always have a brief moment of silence. During that time, I figured... Why not make a Sonamy FanFiction for it? I didn't have all of it planned but I was planning to do it after my play practice.  
But soon after play practice, I had homework and completely forgot till 11:30 at night and I thought, if I can still make it. So I rushed to my iPod and rushed it. I didn't have any time to truly think about it.  
I thought it was good enough, apparently I was wrong. Thanks for making feel awful guys... *scowl* I am really tried, and I was planning to re-do it later but I guess I'll have to do it later.

Thanks for some people who DID say that it was nice. I apologize that I'm like this it's my really tough time of the month and... I don't wanna get into detail about it.  
But, other then that, I WILL re-do it. I'm planning to do that with some of my REALLY awful one-shots.

News!

At my school we are doing a writing class for a contest and I decided to use 'The Move' for it. So when I do update I hope you know that it's not the real thing. I'm planning to make all my stories better with using these classes. Because I want people to enjoying my stories.

IF you don't want me to delete the original 'Your Safe' then don't worry. I am NOT deleting it. I'm simply adding a 3rd chapter to this and that will be it. But it will take time because I'm really busy. But I'll try my best! I promise!

Anyway, if you offended in ANYWAY I'm really sorry, I am getting really moody, I'll try to be better next time thanks!

Note to PoeticLover1996:

Thanks for all the reviews on my stories. I am told that my run-on sentences do need some work. I'm actually quite embarrass that you red my stories and they weren't perfect. I mean, I red your stories and they are AMAZING. I am really young so I'm not really the master of writing. But, hopefully you'll like my next stories!

So anyway, I'll see you soon!

Later Skaters!


End file.
